Never Let Me Go
by DidYouForget
Summary: Melody is a new girl that just transfered to Hogwarts. She makes new friends and quickly falls for a certain blond Slytherin. But can they last when everyone around them wants them apart? Draco/OC. R&R Please. I know bad summary. Oh well hope you like. :
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Me Go 

Disclaimer: I own my people no one else. I hope you enjoy the story. R&R thanks.

"Melody are you sure you have everything?" ask a woman with bright blue hair running around the room.

The other girl stood up looking around the room. Her long hair falling into her face. She stopped letting her attention fall to a box sitting on her dresser.

"Almost" she said walking over to the box and picking it up. "I cant forget this."

"Melody hey were ready to leave if you are. We still have to meet the Headmaster of the school and get your supplies." Said a tall man with light purple hair that came just past his ears.

"I know I know." Melody sighed and looked around the room once more. "okay that's everything." She place the small box in her trunk.

"I'm gona' miss you sis" He said sitting on the bed.

"I know you will Kyle

but I think you'll live. It's not like I'm not going to see you again."

"I know but you my little sister and you wont be around all the time."

"I'm only two minuets younger. Are you ever going to let me live it down?"

"Not a chance" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Alright children were going to be late. Where is your father?" ask the blue haired woman.

"Right here" said another man with black hair walking into the room.

"Good. Now lets go. We have to check into the hotel and meet with the headmaster." Said the woman with blue hair.

"Breath Kay. Were not going to be late. We have plenty time." The black haired man said walking to the woman and kissing her cheek.

"Alright lets go people. I want to get a early start on getting my stuff." Melody said jumping up and down.

"It's hard to believe your almost 17 at times." Said her father looking over at her.

"I'm just really excited. I cant help it." Melody said looking at her father.

"Alright we can go." Her father said walking over and picking up her trunk.

They all disapparated to an alley beside the Leaky Caldron.

"Come on now. Oh do hurry Nathan I don't want her to late." Kay rushed trying to get her family to move faster out of the alley.

"Alright." Nathan replied as they ran into the Leaky Caldron out of the cool air.

Shortly after they got there rooms Melody was ready to go meet the headmaster. She walked out of her room. She wasn't paying attention as she rounded the corner and walked into someone.

"Ow" Melody said as she crashed to the floor with a loud thud. She looked up to see a tall boy with white blonde hair that came slightly past his ears. He was dressed in black robes. Beside him was a girl with dark brown hair that came past her shoulders.

The boy reached his hand toward her. "Thanks" she said taking her hand as he pulled her up.

She quickly dusted her skirt off. She looked back to the two people. "I'm sorry for walking into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's fine. He wasn't looking either." Said the girl "I'm Samar." She said extending her hand

" Melody" she said taking her hand in yours. Melody turned to face the boy. "I really am sorry."

The boy laughed lightly. "It's fine. I'm…"

"Draco, Samar what are you doing. Talking to the muggles again are you. You know better than that." Came a mans voice from behind them. He was tall and had the same white blonde hair.

"Muggle. Look man I don't know who you are but I'm no muggle."

"Oh really and what are you then?" he ask in a harsh tone

"Dad please this isn't…"

"Samar now let the girl speak." He said looking down at the girl cutting her off.

"I'm a…."

"She's with me Malfoy. So I suggest you leave her alone. You wouldn't want to cause any problems now would you?" said a man coming up behind Melody

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Said the older man

Melody looked at the boy with a puzzled look.

"Well I must be going. Come on Harry my mum and dad are waiting and I cant be late or they'll curse me for sure." Melody said walking around the three people standing in the hall. Harry followed behind her quickly.

They rounded another corner and stopped. "Thanks" Melody said

"No problem. I'm Harry by the way." Said rubbing his hand through his hair

"Melody. Umm well I have to go. My parents will be waiting."

"Right. I'll walk with you to the lobby." He leading the way. Melody fell into step behind him as they made there way to the front to the lobby.

"Melody where have you been. Oh we have to hurry. You don't want to be late." Said Kay rushing to her daughter and pulling her away from Harry before she could say bye.

Before she knew it she was sitting in a room waiting for the Headmaster to arrive.

" Ah you must be Mis. Hutson"

Melody stood up and turned to face the older man. She smiled brightly. "Yes"

"It's good to have you joining my school. My name is Albus Dumbledore" Said Dumbledore

"Its nice to met you Professor." Melody said shaking his hand

"So the reason you were asked to meet me here is because you will be in your seventh year and I don't want you to be sorted with the first years so you will be sorted today. Tomorrow when you arrive at the school all you have to do is sit with the approved table."

Melody nodded her head and sat there nervously moving her hands. Dumbledore pulled a old hat from his robes and unfolded it gently. "Now all I have to do is place this on your head and it will decide where you will be placed."

Melody nodded as he placed the hat on her head.

"Well let me see. You are a good student I can tell. Very powerful. Amazing gifts. You will be great. I think you will be a Slytherin. Yes that seems very promising."

Melody sighed and removed the hat. " Thank you sir." She said reaching it back to him.

"Well Mis. Hutson I must be going. Here is your ticket and a list of your supplies. I hope you find this year to be good."

"thank you sir" Melody said taking the papers from him. He turned and left with out another word. Melody looked at the paper. "Mom can Kyle and I go get my stuff. I want to get it since I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes. I believe I'm going to go back to the hotel with your father."

They all left the building and parted going there separate ways.

After the two got everything they needed. They walked around looking around random stores. Melody was about to walk into another store and walked into someone that was walking out of the store. Causing her to fall to the ground.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Said Draco helping her up once again.

"I agree." She said dusting her skirt off. "So you're a wizard?"

"Are you a witch?" he ask

"Yes"

"Well then you have my answer."

"What school do you go to?" Melody ask trying to start some small talk

"Hogwarts. Look I'm sorry about my father earlier."

"It's no big deal. I'm used to it really."

"Mel, where have you been? I was looking everywhere." Said Kyle running up behind her.

Melody turned her head to look at her brother. "Oh, uhh Kyle sorry about that. I just didn't want to stand around while you talked to some guy about sports."

"You could have told me you wanted to leave." He said with an annoyed look

"What and destroy your chances at making a friend never." Melody said putting her hand to her chest trying to look more dramatic.

Draco laughed lightly. "Ah, I see my sister. But before I go can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah" Melody said as Kyle just looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Umm what school do you go to?"

"I just transferred to Hogwarts. I was sorted today. I'm in Slytherin. What about you?"

"Same. Umm I have to go. I'll see you on the train tomorrow." Draco said waving and heading toward his sister.

Melody and Kyle soon headed back to the hotel so she would have a full nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let Me Go 

Disclaimer: I own my people no one else. I hope you enjoy the story. R&R thanks.

Chapter 2

They made it to the train station with no problem. Once they found the platform Melody loaded her trunk and went to find a seat. "Hey Melody. You can sit with us." Came Harry's voice from behind her.

"Okay." Melody said turning into a compartment with Harry and some others. The only person in the compartment was the girl I had met earlier the day before.

"Hi guys. I though I would hang with you before I had to get back up to the compartment with Draco." Said Samar

"That's cool. So who's the new girl Harry?" ask Ron

"Oh sorry everyone this is Melody. She's just transferred here from America."

"Hello, I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Ginny, and Samar." Said Hermione pointing out each person.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Melody said "You can all call me Mel."

"So Mel have you been sorted yet?" ask Ron

"Yeah I was yesterday."

"Really, What house are you in?" ask Ginny

"Oh…umm Slytherin."

"Oh were all in Gryffendor except Samar over there. She's in Slytherin as well." Said Hermione

"Oh look were almost there. We should change into our robes soon." Said Ginny

"Umm yes. I should go. Mel would you like to go with me since were in the same house."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Mel said standing up and following Samar out of the compartment.

Before going to the other compartment the changed into their school uniforms. Just as Mel opened the compartment door and walked in Draco stood up from his seat and started moving across to the other side away from Pancy. Mel wasn't watching and collided into him again sending her to the floor.

"Hi Draco" she said before she looked up at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the floor causing her to lose her balance and she fell into his arms. "Sorry" she mumbled pulling away from his chest. She looked up at his face to see an amused smirk forming. She turned her head quickly trying to hide a blush that was forming on her face.

"I told you before we need to stop meeting like this." He said letting her go. He took his seat next to Blais and waited for the girls to sit down. "So where have you two been all this time?"

"Around. Why brother dear do you care?" ask Samar

"Because you're my sister." He said leaning back

"Well I was showing her around." Samar smirked

"Who is she?" ask Pancy with a look of hate on her face.

"Oh Pancy sorry we all seemed to have forgot our manners haven't we. Melody this is Blais." Draco said not locking eyes with Melody.

She quickly broke the gaze and turned to look at Pancy and Blais.

"Looks like were here." Said Blais breaking the silence.

They all stood up as the train came to a stop and grabbed their trunks.

Melody had been rushed around various parts of the castle the night before. She was now sitting across the table from Draco and beside Samar. The rooming was a little mixed up since she was a transfer and she ended rooming with Samar in the prefects dorms.

Mel just sat there looking at her plate as everyone around her ate. "Whats our first class today?" she ask looking over at Samar.

"Umm it's Transfiguration. God this is going to suck. That woman really doesn't like me. I don't know why it's not like I've never done anything to her. I just ask if I could turn that stupid boy in class into a cookie and we could all eat him and she gave me detention."

Melody looked at her and started to laugh a little. Samar gave her a glair which warned Melody not to laugh.

"I cant wait for this class to end." Said Samar getting her stuff out.

"I'm sure you cant Miss. Malfoy. I would like you to trade places with your brother. I wont have anyone disturbing my class." Said Professor McGonagall

"Okay" Samar said standing up and grabbing her stuff. She moved to the back of the room as Draco moved to sit by Melody.

"She looks mad." Mel said as Draco sat down.

"She'll get over it. I don't think this seating arrangement will last long. So how have you liked this place so far?" he whispered

"It's the first day." She whispered back and put her head on the desk. "this is gong to be boring isn't it?"

He nodded his head. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. What's it look like I'm doing?" she mumbled

He laughed and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

It didn't take long till they were sitting around a table in Potions. Melody was sitting between Samar and Draco.

"I feel out of place." She said looking between the two people.

Draco looked over at her "Why?" he ask

"I'm the only person at this table not related" she laughed

"Oh hello Draco" said Pancy as she sat down on the other side of Draco.

Draco turned toward her with an annoyed look. "Hi Pancy" he turned back to Melody "and you think you feel out of place I'm the only guy here."

"Draco man I thought you were saving me a seat." Said Blais coming into the room.

"Well I had you one but Pancy sat down. Sorry man" Draco replied

"Oh well I'll just sit back here with Crab I guess." Blais said turning to find another seat.

"Alright class your holiday is over. It's time for class to start. Ah Miss. Hutson I would like you and Miss. Malfoy to remain after class. Mr. Malfoy you as well."

They all nodded their heads and started taking notes on what would be going on during the year.

Class seemed to pass quickly and soon everyone was leaving except the three that were ask to remain after class.

"I haven't had time to welcome you properly Miss. Hutson. I'm honored you were placed in my house. I expect you to do well this year. Mr. Malfoy your one of my top students. I would like you to have a couple private lessons with her to make sure she is up to standards with this class and Miss Malfoy did you get the notes I sent you over the summer about your questions on certain potions."

"Yes sir" she said nodding her head.

"Very well. I hope you have a good evening. I'll see you all tomorrow." Snape said standing up and leaving the room

"Well shall we head to the common room now?" Draco ask

"I ready to go." Said Mel jumping up followed by Samar who had just turned her attention from the door Snape had just walked through.

"So what was that about?" ask Mel in a low whisper to Samar so Draco wouldn't hear

"What was what?" she replied

"You watched him walk out of the room?"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"I swear your starting to see things. Did you not sleep last night. Honestly why would I watch him leave the room?"

"You like him don't you?"

"He's my teacher."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you like my brother?" Samar said changing the subject

"Yes….wait that wasn't fair you tricked me. You cant just change the subject like that."

"I can and I did. So what are you gona do about it?"

"That means you do like him" Melody said clapping her hands causing Draco to turn and look at the two of them.

They both smiled innocently till he turned back around and continued down the hall.

"Don't say anything to anyone or so help me I will kill you." She said then started walking down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Let Me Go 

Disclaimer: I own my people no one else. I hope you enjoy the story. R&R thanks.

Chapter 3

"I don't really think you have to know." Draco said closing his potions book.

"Good I don't think I want to hear about another potion till Friday at least." Melody said leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes.

"you know you want to see Snape again." He said following her example and leaning back on the couch as well.

"As much as I love the class I'm afraid I must say I'm not as big of a fan of it as others."

"Well, we'll just have to change that wont we."

Melody opened her eyes and turned her head toward Draco who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" she ask cautiously.

He leaned toward her and whispered "I wonder" his breath hitting her neck. Suddenly shocks of electricity threw her. Just as she was about to move he started to tickle her. Melody couldn't get away and fell off the couch taking Draco with her. Causing him to land on top of her.

"This isn't what I had in mind. But if you wanted me that much all you had to do was ask." Draco said smirking down at her

"That's nice but I don't want you."

"That hurts. Who wouldn't want me? Besides you're the one who pulled me on top of you" he said whispering the last part.

"I don't even want to know what you two are doing." Said Samar coming into the room with some others.

Draco and Melody both got up quickly. "we were going over potions stuff." Melody said in a matter of fact voice.

"That's not what I saw" Samar said

"I fell off the couch." Melody defended

"Yeah and my brother just fell with you."

"Samar leave her alone. Nothing happened. Come on, I believe its time for dinner." Draco said walking out of the room.

Melody left the room with Samar. " I want details later." She whispered

Classes went by uneventful over the next few days. It was Thursday evening. Everyone was sitting around the common room. "Anyone want to go on rounds with me?" Draco ask standing up and putting on his cloak.

"I'll go" Melody said standing up.

"No snogging in the hall." Samar yelled after them.

"Samar if you don't stop I'll give all your cookies to Potter and Wesley." Melody threatened

"That's not funny. You're mean to me Mel. I'll never talk to you again."

"Yeah I know. I'll talk to you in an hour." Melody said as she followed Draco out of the room.

"Not many people cross a Malfoy, especially my sister that easily."

Melody smiled at him. "True but I'm not like others. From what I've heard you don't get along with many people. I mean they say you're the mean guy in school but your nice."

"Well I have my moments. I've grown up a lot over the summer. I got tired of trying to be the bad guy I guess. It was getting a bit old."

"Well I'm glad. I don't think the old you would have accepted me as a friend."

"Never know. So its your turn. What's your story?"

"Well… I'm from America. I have a twin brother named Kyle. They let him fight in a small war that's going on in America with my parents." Mel said turning to look out the window.

"Your worried about them." Draco said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mel turned toward him. Tears threating to fall at any moment. " I do and I hate not knowing if they are alive or not."

Mel burst into tears. She couldn't stop from crying now that she had started. Draco pulled her into a tight embrace trying to comfort her. He knew what it was like to be forced to do something you didn't want to do by your parents. He respected her for worrying about them. He hadn't know she had a twin as well. He didn't even want to think about what it would be like not knowing if your twin was okay. Samar was the closest person to him in the world. He would be lost if anything happened to her. He wasn't even sure if he could live if anything happened to her. She was the only person who had really ever been there for him threw everything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broke down like that." She said pulling back and whipping the tears from her eyes.

"It's no problem. I guess I can sort of relate. Look if you ever just need a friend I'm here for you."

"Thanks" Melody said standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"You would do well to stay away from him." Came Ron's voice from around six feet away.

Draco and Melody turned to face them. Neither realizing that they were holding hand as they stood there.

"Well, well, well what brings the two of you to the dungeons?" ask Draco

"Our rounds. Which I see you have other intentions than doing." Said Hermione looking toward Melody.

"I don't think what goes on down here concerns you Miss. Granger. Your on the wrong turf to make assumptions." Said Samar coming up behind them.

"Come on Hermione they aren't worth it." Ron said taking her hand and pulling her away from the group of people.

"So why are you two just standing here?" she ask looking them up and down

"Talking" Draco stated plainly

"uh huh and I suppose you hold hands with everyone you talk to?" Samar said with a slight smirk on her face

They both looked at their hands. They hadn't realized it till now. They quickly dropped hands.

"Well are the two of you doing in the hall?" ask Snape coming up behind Draco and Melody. "Ah Miss. Malfoy I didn't see you."

"Hello Professor." Said Samar turning a slight shade of red.

"We were just heading back to the common room. We just finished our rounds sir."

"Well you should all go to bed. I would hate for you to be exhausted for my class."

"Yes sir." They all stated at the same time.

"Come on I don't want to be late." Samar said dragging Melody to class.

"We're already ten minutes early. Hey look it's your brother." Mel said trying to get her arm back.

"Hey where are the two of you going so quickly?" Draco ask stopping in front of the two girls.

"Move Draco, we have to go. Don't distract her now. It took me 20 minutes to get her away from the Great Hall. So come on Mel right now or I swear I'll tell him." Samar said tugging Mel's arm.

"You wouldn't?" Mel ask while trying to fight back a blush that was rising in her cheeks

"Tell me what?" Draco ask have amused and half curious.

"That we're going to be late for class." Said Melody quickly

"Okay so how has your morning been." Draco ask Melody

"I SAID WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Samar said dragging Mel away from Draco and toward the dungeons

Draco smiles and started following them to class.

"Alright were here now you two love birds can talk. Said Sama as she pulled out a bag of cookies.

Mel just rolled her eyes and took her seat between Samar and Draco.

Students started to fil the room quickly. Taking their seats all around the three already seated.

They were assigned to groups with people from other houses.

Samar was placed with Ron and Harry. Draco was with two people she didn't know. Where as she was stuck with a really quiet girl named Beth and Hermione.

"I SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM MY COOKIES." Samar screamed causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR STUPID COOKIES" he yelled at her.

"Hey weasel don't yell at my sister." Draco said walking toward the other table.

"Piss off Malfoy. This doesn't concern you." Harry said pulling out his wand.

Melody stood up and pulled out her wand at the same time as Hermione. This in turn caused Beth to stand up and try to get away from the group.

"HARRY YOUR ON FIRE" yelled Semus from the back of the room.

"ENOUGH" yelled Snape "I will see everyone standing in this room in detention. All seven of you will report to me everyday this week after dinner."

"Seven?" ask Hermione

"Yes seven. You, Potter, Weasly, Draco, Samar, Melody, and Elizabeth. Class is dismissed" he said and turned and left the room not saying another word.


	4. AN

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story. I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I promise that is all about to change. I'm out of school now and will be starting back up with it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Never Let Me Go

Never Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I own my people no one else. I hope you enjoy the story. R&R thanks.

Chapter 4

"Were going to be late for detention. Will both of you come on." Samar said trying to drag them down the hall.

"We have 10 minutes to go Samar I think you're over reacting to this a bit to much." Draco said trying to calm down his sister.

"OVER REACTING! I HAVE DETENTION ON THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. Our parents are already watching everything we do Draco I don't need another reason to be stressed. It's bad enough Melody has been drug into this whole mess." She hissed in a low whisper so no one else would hear them. "Now come on the two of you, were going to be late for Snape's detention" Samar said happily running down the hall almost knocking over several people on the way.

"Well that was interesting. Come on before she hurts herself and ends up in the hospital wing or she hurts someone else and ends up with another detention with a teacher that's not her favorite." Melody said grabbing Draco by the hand. "hey isn't that the other girl that got detention with us." Melody said pointing toward a girl walking out of the great hall.

"Yeah, so whats your point." Draco said

"Well she didn't do anything so I was going to apologize for getting her into trouble when she didn't do anything wrong." Melody said walking toward the girl

"Hey umm… Elizabeth wasn't it?"

Elizabeth turned around and looked at the two walking toward her. "Yeah" she said flatly

"Look I wanted to say sorry for getting you into trouble. I know it wasn't your fault and you really shouldn't be in trouble." Melody said

"Umm… Melody we need to go. Samar is most likely already in the dungeon waiting on us and ready to cuss us out for being late." Draco said trying to pull her along to Snape's room

"Do you want to walk with us?" Melody ask Elizabeth.

"Sure" Elizabeth said and followed the two of them down the hall.

"Samar I see your early. Where would your friend and brother be." Snape said coming out of his office to see he very mad looking Samar

Samar looked up at him in that moment and all her anger melted. She wished with all her might he would stop acting like it was wrong and just tell her like he did that one time a few months ago when he was teaching her potions over the summer that he loved her. But no matter how much she tried he would just say it was wrong.

Snape walked toward her and watched her stand up. He hurt inside he knew that they couldn't be together. He was her teacher and she was so much younger than he was. He was old enough to be her father. But none of that stopped her from telling she loved him and would do anything if it meant being with him. He couldn't do that to her she would find someone one day that was her age he knew it.

Samar walked toward him and before he could say anything she kissed him. It was quick but it still it made her weak.

"Samar no, we cant. I wont do this to you. You have to give up this fantasy of yours."

"My fantasy. Is it so wrong to want to be with the one person I care about. I love you. Why cant you see that. I know you love me. Why wont you admit it?" Samar said as tears started to form in her eyes

"I wont do this to you. I can't. We can't. Why don't you understand that no matter what happens we cant be together? Your to young to know what love is Samar." He snaped

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the room when Samar was yelling at snape.

"OR MAYBE YOU DON'T WANT TO EXCEPT THAT I DO UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS AND I THINK THIS IS STUPID." She said before running out of the room.

Hermione knew what was wrong with her and looked at snape as if asking if she could go after her. Snape just nodded his head and Hermione turned and ran out of the room after the girl. Almost knocking over Draco and Melody at the same time. Hermione gave Melody and look that said to follow her.

Melody noticed the look and turned to Draco. "Look I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in there. Save me a seat you two."

They both nodded and watched as Melody ran down the hall toward the bathroom.

"What happened?" Hermione said as she ran up to Samar. Melody not that far behind her.

"He said that… we cou…couldn't be to.. together because of the age dif.. difference." Samar chocked out between tears.

"Samar its going to be okay. He'll see what he's missing out on and realize that he cant live without you." Melody said

"No he said that it didn't matter. That I was to young to know what love was and that I would find someone else."

"Then maybe that's what you should do." Hermione said

"I don't want anyone else." Samar said whipping her tears from her eyes

"I mean make him jealous." Hermione said with a slight smirk

"That may work. Samar, make him realize what he's missing out on. If that doesn't work nothing will." Melody said

Samar smiled and started to get up. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without either of you. Hermione I'm sorry for how we have acted toward you, Harry and Ron. It's just that well that wonderful father has people watching almost everything we do. Do take all these stupid fights and things we have been saying to hard please. I don't mean any of them." Samar said feeling guilty. She had been treating them pretty badly these past few days.

"It's okay. I thought it was something like that. So how long are you all going to be under this watchful eye?"

"Till the end of the week I think." Samar said

"Good then it will all be back to normal."

"Yeah, I'm already falling behind in my classes and Melody is no help at all."

"Hey I object to that but if we don't go back were going to end up with more detention then what we already have. I wouldn't like that at all." Melody said smiling the three of them were back together again.

"Yeah besides we have to work on this plan at some point here soon. I'm thinking we meet up on Monday by the lake. That way we can figure out everything." Hermione said as they left the bathroom and headed down the hall back to the dungeon.

"So are you going to be able to do this?" Melody ask

"Yeah Samar stated"

"What happened to you two?" Draco ask as Samar and Melody as they came in the room.

"Just some stuff that needed to be take care of Draco dearest. Don't worry about a thing. You'll find out soon enough." Samar said sitting next to Draco. Melody sat on his other side by Elizabeth

"Samar this is Elizabeth. She's going to hang with us for a while." Melody said

"That's fine. I hope you know what your getting your self into. I mean its pretty crazy. It gets kind of gross as well. I mean with Draco and Melody having a secret relationship that they think no one knows about but in truth everyone knows." Samar said smirking at the two

"We are not a couple. I swear I think you see what you want to sometimes. I mean honestly you over analyze everything when it comes to us." Melody said.

"We'll see. Well welcome to the group. It's not to late to run if you want" Samar said

"I would run if I was you." Draco said

Samar hit him in the back of the head "Shut up. You'll scare her off. You're the reason I don't have any friends. I hope your happy Draco."

Elizabeth just started laughing and said " I think I'll like being friends with you. This should be fun."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. But as I said now that I don't have school and I have a lot of time on my hands I'm going to update more regularly.


End file.
